


love comes knocking

by moonlightss



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunkenness, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightss/pseuds/moonlightss
Summary: There's a really cute boy living a floor above Isak's flat and throwing up is usually not Isak's ideal first meet but well.





	love comes knocking

It's half past midnight when Isak finally climbs up the stairs to his flat, not daring to take the elevator after consuming a couple of shots and a few bottles of beer at Mahdi's party. He hates elevators anyway, they leave him uneasy.

The boys gave him shit for leaving the earliest, even before Magnus, but Isak has received at least two missed calls from Jonas and a text to which he tried to reply but Jonas' question marks in response indicated that he probably didn't make any sense. He called Mahdi after that and made sure Isak "got his ass back in the next half hour or he's sleeping on the corridor."

So there he is, on the corridor, no pillows in sight which is a good thing, he's in time. Or Jonas couldn't care less if he had anything to sleep on. Isak immediately decides against that though, because Jonas is a good friend and good friends don't let each other sleep on barely heated halls. He drunkenly smiles to himself. He loves Jonas.

He makes his way to the door and grabs the knob but the door isn't opening. Confused, he tries again a few times but still fails and he whines into the empty hallway.

"Jonas, come on, open it!" He hits his palm against the door three times then rests his head against the cold wooden surface. He's not sure how long he waits, it feels like at least an hour but he's in a drunken haze so, he doesn't trust his sense of time. He's thinking about just sliding down with his back against the wall and spend the night there when he hears shuffling from inside the room.

He removes his head from the door and steadies himself just as it opens in front of him and he's ready to give Jonas shit for locking the door when he's just in time but then.

"Can I help you?" It's not Jonas' voice. And not his face. No, definitely not his face. Isak has to take a breath, which he doesn't even remember doing so in the past hours. Alcohol makes him forget how the body works, it makes him forget a lot of things. But he's sure he will remember that face.

There's only a dim light coming from inside but the corridor's bright light shines down on him and fuck. The boy's eyes are blue, really blue, it reminds Isak of the ocean. He wouldn't mind taking a dip. His mouth looks very inviting, lips full and pink. He imagines they're also really soft, like a pillow. Right, pillow. Bed. Sleeping. Jonas.

"You're not Jonas." he furrows his brows and the boy looks at him like Isak just told him grass is green.

"I'm not, so I would appreciate you not knocking on my door at 1 in the morning." and he's about to close the door in Isak's face when he takes another look at him and sighs. "Are you drunk?"

Isak makes an offended face, "Why would you think that?"

"Well," the boy shifts his weight onto his left leg, hands still on the doorknob, "You kind of smell like alcohol. And vomit. You were also knocking on the wrong door."

"Sober people knock on the wrong doors a whole lot of the time." Isak defends himself and he's not even sure why. He feels like he needs to. Trying to look more sober, he crosses his arms in front of his chest, about to lean his shoulder against the door frame but it slips off, and he barely catches himself before he falls. It earns an amusing grin out of the boy and Isak isn't sure whether it's the boy's face lighting up or the sudden movement that's making him dizzy. "Uh, talking about vomiting," he hiccups and the boy cuts him off before he could finish.

"Oh no way, you're not throwing up in front of my room!" and he seems hesitant but with a groan he pulls Isak inside and closes the door behind them.

He grabs Isak's arm and leads him into the bathroom, turning on the lights. He stares at Isak and signals him to go on, put his head above the toilet but his nausea calmed down a little so he doesn't know what to do.

"Nice bathroom," he ends up saying awkwardly, looking around the not too big area, making sure he doesn't move his head too fast.

The other boy looks at him bewildered, "Are you embarrassed to puke in front of others or?"

And, well, Isak is. He thinks. He barely throws up thankfully but thinking about people looking at him while he empties his stomach into a toilet is kind of, unsettling. He shrugs.

"I'll get you a glass of water." and with that he's left alone.

He looks into the mirror and sees his messy hair and pink cheeks, and chuckles at his drunkenness. A bathroom really does make you realize just how much you've drunk. He lifts his arm to fix his hair, tilting his head a little and he shouldn't have done that because suddenly he's turning around and getting down on his knees, face hanging over the toilet seat.

That's how the boy finds him moments later – Isak still has no sense of time - when he's walking in with a glass in his hands. He smirks at him and gives him a thumbs up and Isak has to laugh and it hurts his throat a little.

"Here," he hands him the water and Isak moves the liquid around in his mouth before spitting it out and flushing the toilet. Even silently hands him mouthwash and Isak takes it gratefully, the menthol taking away the sour taste in his mouth.

They move to the kitchen after that, Isak sitting down at the table, resting his chin in his hands. He follows the boy move from cupboard to cupboard and it makes him a bit dizzy so he closes his eyes for a second. And it dawns on him.

He's in a stranger's flat. He threw up in a stranger's toilet. And that stranger is really, really tall and impossibly handsome even at this hour. _Way to flirt, Isak._

His voice snaps him out of his thoughts, "Black or green?"

"Hm?" Isak carefully opens his eyes.

"You want black or green tea?" the boy is facing him, holding up two different boxes in each hands. He makes tea boxes attractive.

"Black, I guess." Isak's not really a tea person, but he takes whatever he gets. And warm fluid sounds good at the moment, so he doesn't complain.

The boy smiles and turns around to make the tea, "I'm Even, by the way."

Isak is mesmerized. _Even_. His mouth is itching to say his name out loud, feel the way his lips move around the letters. He shakes his head.

"Isak." he smiles even though they're not facing each other. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Even laughs while he makes his way towards the table and sits down across Isak. He slides the cup in his direction and Isak thanks him with a nod.

"Wasn't really sleeping. But, who is this Jonas you were looking for?" he looks Isak straight in the eyes and Isak's heart stops beating and he almost spills his tea. "Are you a drunk ex who wants revenge?" He chuckles.

"No, no, no" Isak finds himself laughing because, really. Drunk? Yes. Jonas' ex? Well, if he was a few years younger he would've freaked out about that as it would've meant for a while he was his boyfriend. But Isak is older and he's not crushing on Jonas anymore, not sure if he could even really call that a crush. He was figuring himself out back then and Jonas' constant company and attention did things to his head.

"No, um, he's my best friend. We share the flat."

"Hm," Even seems to ponder a little, "I don't think there's any Jonas living on my floor?"

Isak is confused. He's pretty sure he walked up exactly 3 set of stairs. Or maybe it was 4. He was too focused on having to sleep in the corridor.

"Fuck, sorry." he says embarrassed, "I'll just, go. He's probably pissed off by now." but he doesn't move. He wants to but the thought of standing up on his feet makes him tired. He's so tired. Even is also really handsome.

"You can finish your tea first. I'm sure that 10 minutes won't make things worse." he smiles at Isak.

-

It wasn't 10 minutes. There's a clock on the microwave staring Isak right in the eyes, reminding him with every passing minute that he should leave. But Even is in the middle of telling a story about his drunken sexy encounter with a girl -which makes his mind go a mile a minute, is he straight then? Is he bisexual? Is he in a relationship? and the questions don't stop but he's smiling along, taking a few sips of his tea, trying not to look too out of it.

Even's laugh brings him back then,he laughs with teeth and sound (the loveliest sound he's heard in his whole existence) and Isak doesn't even know what he's laughing about but he lets himself chuckle too. He's too distracted by his lips and how his eyes crinkle,and he's licking along his bottom lip when he takes a break from his story and Isak's eyes follow the movement and fuck. He still has alcohol in his system.

"And then she threw up all over me," Isak finally listens, "and it was totally like Mean Girls."

Which, alright so, Even has watched Mean Girls enough times to remember. Isak has watched a few scenes of it when he fell asleep in front of the TV and woke up to the movie playing. Magnus also showed him the Christmas dance scene at least 10 times and because he wasn't out yet, he had to act like he enjoyed it. He did though, when the girl kicked the radio at the guy's face. He wished it was him throwing the phone into Magnus' face so he would stop replaying the video.

"Mean Girls." Isak deadpans.

Even looks in his eyes, and he should really stop doing that because it does things to Isak's heart, "Are you judging me?"

"No!" Isak is quick to reply, "You just, don't look like someone who would watch Mean Girls."

"That is kind of judging, though." he says with a smirk. "But actually, I'm more into movies directed by Bazh Luhrmann."

"Oh, that's awesome." Isak has no idea who that is.

Even seems to notice, if his eyebrow raise and tongue pressing against his teeth is anything to go by. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"I've heard about it?"

"You haven't watched it?!" Even's offended face is hilarious. "Wow, I should just throw you out right now." he shakes his head, making a "tssk" sound with his tongue.

He's ridiculous. In an adorable way.

"I'll probably watch it one day." Isak tries.

"You should! Even if not for the story, it's DiCaprio. You have no choice."

Even is smiling so bright, his eyes are sparkling and Isak thinks he would rather watch him tell the whole story than sit down to watch the movie.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you," Even is suddenly shy, scratching at the back of his neck. "You should go, we went over that 10 minutes long ago." he chuckles.

"You're not boring," Isak almost puts his hand over Even's resting one on the table but he fights the urge. "But yeah, I should.." he points to the door. He really should before he does something stupid.

He downs the rest of his tea and stands up too quickly for his body's liking but Even is suddenly there in front of him, holding his elbows. He's really close and smells awfully good and he blames the alcohol for making him look down at Even's slightly parted lips. His breath hitches and he forces himself to avert his eyes .

He hasn't kissed anyone in so long and his lips are craving another pair of lips, so he's thinking about kissing Even but thankfully Even's voice breaks the not too long silence.

"Your phone. It's vibrating in your pocket." He's pulled further away and it takes a few seconds for Even's words to reach Isak's head and his eyes widen. "If it's not something else." Even adds and Isak snorts while trying to get his phone out of his pocket.

It's Jonas. "Hey."

"Where are you? I'm about to lock the door I swear." Jonas tries to sound threatening but he actually just sounds really tired. Isak feels a little sober at his voice, though.

"Fuck, I'm here, one floor above but," he steals a glance at Even who's moved to take the mug to the sink and stands with his back to him, not trying to listen into his conversation. "Don't close yet."

"Okay, I give you 5 minutes. Bye." and with that, Jonas hangs up.

Isak is staring at Even's back, his fingers drumming against his phone. "I'm going," his voice comes out weaker than he wanted to.

Even turns around with a bright smile and it kind of takes Isak off guard. He's beautiful. He walks him to the door and opens it for him and Isak fondly rolls his eyes at him.

"It was nice meeting you, Isak," Even says when Isak is out the door. "Knock on the wrong door more often."

And he hates his heart for skipping another beat. He smiles, thanks him for letting him use his bathroom and with a wave he's off to walk down to the right level.

Though he doesn't miss Even's voice calling after him and it makes him turn around, his voice just above a whisper but it still sounds loud in his ears in the empty hallway,

"Hey Isak, whenever you need to vomit, my toilet seat is open."

 


End file.
